Rocket launchers have been widely used to transport and fire a payload of one or more rockets at a given target. These rocket launchers have been used on a variety of land and air vehicles acting as a firing platform for the rocket launcher. However, until recently the rockets used in these rocket launchers have been relatively primitive aim-and-shoot type rockets with no guidance or no intelligent or smart communication with the rocket beyond a firing mechanism triggering the launch of the rocket from the launcher. Part of the reason for this is that electrical connections between the rocket and the launcher are subjected to extreme conditions, particularly upon rocket launch. With the advancement of rockets and their ability to comprise on-board guidance and other technology, there is a need for reliable electrical communication between the rockets and rocket launchers.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.